Cable insulation and sheathing materials are used in the wire and cable industry to provide protection and insulation of electrical conductors. Such materials must satisfy a complicated variety electrical, mechanical performance and fire requirements, which depend on the particular type of environment the material is designed for use in.
In recent years, the use of a halogenated materials, such as bromine or chlorine substituted materials, has been limited in many countries. Gases evolved during burning such materials can be corrosive, toxic, harmful & generate dense smoke obscuring escape in fire situations. The potential advantages of halogen-free cables may include reduced environmental and corrosive impact, as well as a potential reduction in smoke and/or toxic gas generation.
There is continuing a need to produce cable insulation and sheathing materials that are substantially free of halogen-containing compounds, while maintaining the necessary flame retardant and other physical attributes of the cable insulation materials.